


A Different Perspective

by SammyShoyo10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyShoyo10/pseuds/SammyShoyo10
Summary: The wedding bells chime as the two lovers hold each other and smile as today is their special day.Smiles and laughter can be heard but if you look past the smile you will find that the angel cries inside because he was not the one that stood next to the altar.He was not the one with beside Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 19





	A Different Perspective

A wedding is a special piece to a person's happiness. It declares their love and affection towards their partner.

There, inside the church there was a sight to see. Two people at the alter in the middle of the large white building. They softly said their vows and then they kissed.

Pretty simple right?

No.

There a light orange haired boy, with honey colored eyes and the heart of an angel sat on a lonely chair looking at the sight before him.

Everyone was happy, except him. His eyes were covered in light, salty, crystals as he cried silently, his tears falling down slowly.

Why you might ask?

Because he was not the one that was standing next to Kageyama.

He was not the one marrying him.

"Why are you crying, Hinata?" a white haired man asked.

"He-" Hinata chocked out through the tears.

"Oh, I understand but he's happy now" Sugawara said trying to comfort the crying angel before him.

Hinata looked back, there he saw Kageyama smiling but not towards him but his new wife.

Kageyama is happy.

'He has never smiled like that towards me' Hinata thought as he clenched his hands.

"I guess it's time to let go" Hinata said as he slowly wiped the tears the still dropped from his angel eyes.

"I know" Sugawara replied.

Hinata had mad up his mind.

He would rather spend his life supporting and helping Kageyama than destroying Kageyama's. He would be the best friend that Kageyama would ever have yet Hinata knew that he would stay suffering and be miserable, but spending so many years with Kageyama showed that he would endure all of that just to by be him. Endure all of the pain, he would endure it just for Kageyama.

Hinata took a deep breath.

The only thing he could dow was run.

And he did.

Hinata ran and jumped into the air catching everyone's attention.

Hinata was in the air and was heading towards Kageyama.

The only thing that Hinata could think bout was Kageyama catching him before he fell.

And like what Hinata thought, Kageyama did.

"Congrats, Boke" Hinata said as he laughed.

"Boke, that's my line" Kageyam yelled back as he laughed with Hinata.

Hinata took a step back and looked at Kageyama's new happiness.

"Hi I'm Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama's former teammate, and best friend." Hinata said as he smiled towards her. "Take car of Bakayama, he's rude and hotheaded."

"OI, Boke" Kageyama yelled as he hit Hinata's head.

Hinata's sweet laughter could be heard echoing through out the church, yet his heart seemed cold and dull.

'You were my light and together we were invincible, but now that I have to let go I'll change. I'll get stronger so I can be someone you can rely on.'

Warm tears ran down Hinata's cheeks as he smiled softly at the two lovers.

"Oi, don't cry" Kageyam yelled as he handed Hinata a tissue.

'I really love you but your hear belongs to another person. So all I can hope is for me to be by your side. You were my everything but now it's time for me to let go. I wonder why did I fall in love with you. Was it your pretty face? Or your perfect body? No it was heart. Your beautiful heart that showed me kindness and gave me many memories but now that those memories are in the past and I don't think you're planning on making more. I hope your happy'

"Kageyama"

"Hinata"

"Congratulations"

"Thank You"

Everyone knew how beautiful Hinata was.

His rosy cheeks, beautiful orange hair, and those eyes that were filled to the brim with warmness and love.

Everyone could see how wonderful he looked when he smiled, especially Kageyama.

So why?

Why did he choose her instead of Hinata?

Well, you see

There's A Different Perspective.


End file.
